ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
King Myra
was a kaiju from the now destroyed Planet Sorkin that appeared in Ultraman: The Adventure Begins. He traveled to Earth in a meteor that eventually landed in New Mexico. At this time he took the appearance of an infant of his species called . Subtitle: History Ultraman: The Adventure Begins The sinister leader of the Sorkin survivors, Wylon crash landed to Earth in New Mexico and was found shortly after Zoon. Being brought to a research center in New York City, he was awoken from his meteorite, and revealed himself as an adorable rabbit-like creature. Wylon was being tested on extensively, although once he was finally alone he grew to his true form of King Myra and tore his way out of the building. After breaking out of the building, King Myra attacked New York City with wanton destruction in his wake. King Myra was virtually unstoppable until the Ultra Force arrived to attack him. However, no matter what tactics were used to fight him, King Myra always somehow found away around it and even managed to use his extendible tail to throw the Ultra Force's fighters. Within a short amount of time Ultraman Scott, Ultrawoman Beth, and Ultraman Chuck made themselves known to King Myra. During the battle it seemed as though the Ultras had it under control until King Myra teleported and grabbed all three of them with his gigantic arms. Once the national guard arrived, King Myra dropped the Ultra Team and began to lay waste to the military vehicles. While King Myra was distracted by the military, the Ultra Force's mothership managed to escort the Ultra Team to outside of the atmosphere where they recharged their energy and returned to Earth. After a sonic device was used to slow down his teleportation King Myra was greatly weakened and tried to escape only for Beth to use the Ultra Spout and Chuck to use an energy bubble. While King Myra was being transported out of the atmosphere, his tail reattached to his body and disintegrated the bubble. However, the Ultra Force quickly threw King Myra into the sun with Scott finishing him off with the Granium Ray. Data - Second stage= Big Wylon :;Stats *Height: 5 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Sorkin :;Powers and Weapons *Size Increase: Big Wylon can increase his size by growing quickly, and then grow into his final form, King Myra. *Strength: Big Wylon, after growing to a height of 5 metres, displayed superior strength, easily being able to claw his way out of the laboratory with little effort. - Third stage= King Myra :;Stats *Height: Growth is infinite *Weight: Growth is infinite *Origin: Planet Sorkin :;Powers and Weapons *Growth: King Myra will grow in size every ninety minutes and well gain new powers as well. It was theorized that within the course of a few days, he could become larger than Earth itself. *Shoulder Snakes: As he continued to grow, King Myra developed snake-like jaws which can move around to attack opponents from all directions. *Flame Streams: King Myra could emit highly accurate streams of fire from his mouth and shoulder snakes. *Extendable Tail: King Myra could extend his tail long distances. It was also equipped with three mouth-like claws at its end ideal for grabbing and throwing aircraft. These could also be used for coiling around enemies like the Ultra Force. *Teleportation: King Myra could teleport at will so long as he is not wet. *Armor: King Myra had thick armour that allowed him to withstand attacks such as the Granium Rays without visible damage. *Reform: King Myra could reattach body parts via mental control/teleportation. This reattachment could help it escape energy prisons like Ultraman Chuck's energy bubble. :;Weakness King Myra had an aversion to specific sonic signals that canceled out his brain waves, making his teleportation much slower and leaving it paralyzed. Flames.png|Flame Streams Extendable Tail.gif|Extendable Tail }} Gallery Wyron.jpg|Wylon KingMyra-Wylon.jpg|Wylon Wylon I.png Purple-Wylon.jpg|A grown Wylon speaking his first and only word. Wylon III.png Myra.png Myra I.png Myra II.png Myra III.png King Myra I.png King Myra II.png kingmyra.jpg|King Myra Trapped.jpg|A trapped King Myra King-Myra-Final-Moments.jpg|King Myra, moments before he perished. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Movie Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Sorkin Kaiju Category:Ultraman: The Adventure Begins